Fairy Lights
by Dorky3599
Summary: This teasing went on in the garden for quite some time. Things were heating up quickly. As the Princes neat appearance was ruffled and the mage was no better they really thought they should move things to the castle. Boy x Boy, Yaoi, BL, sex scence, oneshot... maybe?


(AUTHERS NOTE: WORK OF FORKING FICTION, LOVE YOU ALL! SO LOVE ME!)

Fairy Lights

Mopping around the castle was the daily life for the prince. Nothing really held any interest for him anymore. Everything was just…. Just… just boring! Strolling out into the grounds he looked at all the colours lights dancing within the rose bushes.

"Wow, they got live fairies this year," He said out loud.

"Do they not satisfy you, my prince," As the prince turned the corner his best friend came into view, he bowed low but looked up with mismatched eyes and a cheeky grin.

"No, no they don't," The prince replied with an equally cheeky grin, "You must do something about them,"

Standing up straight the mage looked over the prince, _'you've grow in the last couple of years, but I guess that's what happens'. T_he prince was so happy we felt like crying. He had not seen his lovely golden haired mage in many years.

"Do you not remember how I told you to greet me when we meet again," The prince half whispered with a smile, "I'll be very disappointed if you have,"

"No I have not forgotten, but I need his majesty's permission before I do so," The mage replied moving forward with open arms.

"Well then," The prince whispered as he stepped into his friends embrace, "I give you permission,"

In the next three seconds the mage had pressed his lips to the princes. I had been years since they had seen each other. The first of the prince's tears began to fall as he parted his lips to grant his lover access.

Wiping the tears over his cheeks the mage smiled as he held the dark haired prince closer. Regrettably they pulled apart. They stood in silence for some time before the prince looked up into the mismatched eyes of the mage.

"Now what are we going to do about the lights my prince?" The mage whispered stealing a chase kiss.

"I'm not sure, I don't have any inspiration at the moment," The prince turned the chase kiss into something more passionate.

This teasing went on in the garden for quite some time. Things were heating up quickly. As the Princes neat appearance was ruffled and the mage was no better they really thought they should move things to the castle.

Leading the mage, the prince pulled him though the long winding hallways and corridors. It wasn't long before they reached their secret room. They met here and were the only ones that knew about it.

It was here that they indulged in their sinful pleasures before they parted. And it was here where they would do so again. Unlocking the door with a simple touch of the mages palm, they stepped inside.

Shutting the door, the prince was soon pinned against it. The mage made fast work of unbuttoning the elegant white shirt and pushing in down the princes shoulders. Pulling the prince towards the bed in the room, the mage sat down and pulled him upon himself.

"Oh, my sweet prince, how many years has it been since I've been able to embrace you like this?" Locking their lips again the lovers made fast work of their clothing.

Before long, their clothes were piled upon the floor and their naked forms were pushed against each other. Their skin was hot and moist. Their hands and mouths could not be taken off one another. Following their bodies' need, the two made love late into the night.

Their hips were brought together over and over, faster and faster. Their bodies had become slick from sweat and sore from overuse. The prince was so tight. He seemed to squeeze the mage in all the sensitive places he needed to be upon each thrust.

The bed below them creaked quietly as they moved back and forth along the mattress. The prince's hands gripped at the sheets. They were twisted up in his white-knuckled fists. The mage ran his hands up and down the prince's soft thighs.

He especially caressed the sensitive inner region. They continued to make love, over and over, countless times. Each time seemed even better than the last.

Time seemed to fly and the morning sunlight shimmered through the window. The two lovers were curled up under the covers, exhausted from the long night. A few birds of morning chirped their gentle calls.

The prince stirred as he woke, alerting the mage. Opening his eyes he looked down at the prince who in turn looked back up with smiling eyes. Leaning down slightly, the mage gave his prince a gentle kiss.

"Now, what did you want me to do about those fairy lights?" The mage said with a cheeky grin.

(AUTHERS NOTE: Wow, did not see that coming…. Help I need a life, anyway let me know if I should keep writing or shot myself! Stay Otakus guys!)


End file.
